<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting for you by satanvale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931897">Fighting for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale'>satanvale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Duelling, EXO AU, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Smut, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Park Chanyeol, Rimming, Royalty, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Swordfighting, Top Park Chanyeol, Violence, chanbaek au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has never forgotten Baekhyun, this is why he joins king Junmyeon's competition:the winner will marry his son, Baekhyun. <br/>Chanyeol hopes that Baekhyun still remembers him, what he doesn't know is that every day Baekhyun prays for him to be the winner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This was originally posted as tweet fic on my account https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon <br/>English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes!<br/>I hope you'll enjoy the story ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ tell me you’re not going where i think you’re going”</p><p>He almost screamed for the surprise, he didn’t expect someone to see him while he was leaving, or better running away, especially his brother.</p><p>“ Jongin, it’s not like it seems”</p><p>“ you’re running away to reach Junmyeon’s reign so you can join the competition he organized, the winner will marry the beautiful prince Baekhyun. You can’t stop thinking about him since you first saw him and you know this is your only chance to have him. Am I wrong?”</p><p>No, everything he said was completely right.</p><p>Junmeyon’s not only belonged to the most ancient and richest family, but his reign was the most powerful. Years before he went with his father, since he was the heir and his father always tried to involve him in everything, to talk to king Junmyeon. Every king wanted a political alliance with him, that was why they went there and stayed at Junmyeon’s palace for a month.</p><p>While his father worked on the alliance, Chanyeol found a distraction, a beautiful one, Baekhyun, the youngest son of Junmyeon.</p><p>Baekhyun not only was so beautiful that everyone in the reign thought he was a divinity, but he was also kind, smart, good at everything, and funny. They immediately liked each other, they talked about everything and the more time they spent together, the more he was falling for him.</p><p>He often wondered if it was the same for the prince, but reading Baekhyun was not easy.</p><p>There was a day, it was evening, they were in front of the fireplace and they were both sad, even if they hid their sadness behind their smiles, because the following day Chanyeol would have left.</p><p>“ I wonder when I can see you again, Chanyeol”</p><p>“ you can come to visit my palace!”</p><p>He sadly smiled</p><p>“ my father will never allow me to leave here, at least not till I get married”</p><p>“ oh, then you can marry me” he said laughing</p><p>“ I’d love it, Chanyeol” he said laughing</p><p>They were so close and Chanyeol couldn’t stop staring at him, at the way the shadows of the flames from the fireplace danced on his skin.</p><p>He wanted to touch him so much, to kiss him.</p><p>Did Baekhyun think the same things?</p><p>He had never had the answer because the following day he left and he had never seen Baekhyun again.</p><p>But he had never stopped thinking about him.</p><p>That was why when he heard about Junmyeon’s competition he knew he couldn’t lose his chance.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, it will be dangerous! He wants the best for his son, this is why he’s doing all this!”</p><p>His brother was right, Junmyeon would have not accepted anyone for his son, he wanted the best.</p><p>“ I know Jongin, but I can do it”</p><p>“ I know that I should stop you but…. I don’t want to”</p><p>He smiled to his brother</p><p>“ just promise me that you’ll be careful and you’ll come back safe and sound and with a husband”</p><p>“ I will Jongin!”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon’s reign was a three days journey from there, by horse.</p><p>When he finally arrived he was exhausted, his horse too.</p><p>“ you did well my friend” he said, caressing the animal.</p><p>“ who are you?” asked him a guard, once he was at the palace’s entrance</p><p>“ I’m Park Chanyeol, son of king Minseok. I’m here to join the competition”</p><p>The guard smirked</p><p>“ so many young naïve princes are coming here today, I wonder how many of you will let this palace alive” he exclaimed while letting him in.</p><p> </p><p>The palace was big and crowded, full of men ready to win the competition and get Baekhyun.</p><p>He looked at them, and the thought of one of them having Baekhyun made him so angry, he had to win. He couldn’t let anyone else have Baekhyun.</p><p>He also thought a thing, that night while he was in his bed, in a room full of snoring men, what if Baekhyun didn’t want him? He was ready to accept a man that he didn’t like and love, this was a prince’s destiny, but he didn’t want that for Baekhyun, he couldn’t think about being with him knowing that the prince didn’t feel the same for him.</p><p>He felt so confident, when he left for this adventure, because he thought about the past, about their friendship and he was sure that it could have become something more, if he stayed there more, but did Baekhyun still remember him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ wake up everyone, the king wants to see you and talk to you before the competition starts” screamed a soldier, waking them all up.</p>
<p>Few minutes later they were all in the main hall, in front of the throne where king Junmyeon was sit. He looked around, hoping to see Baekhyun too.</p>
<p>“ are you looking for the prince? I hoped to see him too before the game, I mean, everyone told me that he’s beautiful, but what if he isn’t? I don’t want to risk my life for an ugly prince” said a boy next to him</p>
<p>“ he is beautiful, such a beauty would never deserve an ogre like you” he said.</p>
<p>The boy was going to answer him back or maybe even to hit him, but the king started to talk.</p>
<p>“ welcome everyone and thank you for coming. I didn’t expect so many young and courageous men, I’m sure that among you there is the one, the one that deserves my son. Right after lunch time the competition will start and it will last till just one of you will remain. I know many of you are wondering what this competition is about and I don’t want you to think that this is going to be a bloodbath, even if some blood is going to be spilled. You’ll have to fight against one another, duels will be organized everyday, the winners of today will fight each other tomorrow and so everyday, till we’ll have the last winner. You don’t have to kill your adversary, we’re not here for that, remember it, but I can’t lie, it will be dangerous, here we have the best warriors of our time, so if someone wants to leave, do it now before it’s too late”</p>
<p>No one dared to leave, even if he knew lot of them changed their mind after the king’s words.</p>
<p>“ Good, so good luck to everyone” he exclaimed before leaving.</p>
<p>A rich tasty lunch was served to everyone but he wasn’t really hungry</p>
<p>“ you should eat young boy, you’re going to need lot of energies!” said him a man</p>
<p>He was right, but he was too nervous, he couldn’t eat anything.</p>
<p>“ in thirty minutes you all have to be at the arena, there you’ll first greet the king and the prince, then you’ll be told against whom you’ll fight today!” announced a soldier</p>
<p>He would have seen Baekhyun before the competition started! He was so happy, he knew that could help him to focus better on why he was there and why he had to win.</p>
<p>The arena was enormous, he was so fascinated by it that he got almost scared when a soldier announced that the king and the prince were coming.</p>
<p>He turned his head and he saw him, he was taking his sit on the throne on the edge of the arena.</p>
<p>He remembered him to be beautiful but his memories didn’t give him justice, he was even more perfect.</p>
<p>He always wondered what was the feeling he felt for Baekhyun, was it love? He spent with him just a month and then he left, was that enough for falling in love with someone? He knew that it wasn’t just lust, he knew that.</p>
<p>He stared at him and he felt something, in his stomach, in his heart. Maybe it was love.</p>
<p>One after one they had to introduce themselves to the king and the prince and then he would have discovered who was going to be his adversary for that day.</p>
<p>He was nervous.</p>
<p>He knew that he didn’t have to have high hopes, he knew that he didn’t have to take it personally if Baekhyun didn’t recognize him. He needed to be focused, he couldn’t let feelings distract him.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled to every man, thanking them to be there and wishing them good luck.</p>
<p>He had forgotten his voice, it was so beautiful to hear, like a song.</p>
<p>When his turn arrived, before speaking, he held his breathe.</p>
<p>“ Park Chanyeol, son of king Minseok. It’s an honour to be here” he said looking at the king.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to look at Baekhyun and see that he had the same expression he had with the others, but he had to, or they would have thought he was rude.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to expect but he was surprised.</p>
<p>He was surprised because Baekhyun was staring at him, as if he had seen a ghost.</p>
<p>“ c-chanyeol” he murmured</p>
<p>“ yes my prince, that is my name”</p>
<p>It was hard, it was hard to talk like that, being careful not to show any kind of emotion.</p>
<p>Baekhyun kept staring at him, everyone was looking at him, waiting for his luck wish to him as he did with everyone, but it was like Baekhyun was in a sort of trance, till his father called him.</p>
<p>“ Baekhyun, prince Chanyeol is waiting”</p>
<p>Finally Baekhyun spoke, but his voice was little bit different from before.</p>
<p>“ thank you park chanyeol for being here, I wish you good luck, prince”</p>
<p>He smiled at him and chanyeol had to remind himself that they were surrounded by other persons and that he smiled like that to the others too.</p>
<p>He was sure that baekhyun’s reaction had been different when he saw him, he was sure that he recognized him, but what did he feel for such an old friend?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already late evening when he fought with his first adversary. His name was Sehun, he was very tall and fast, so fast that he couldn’t stop his attacks at first. He fell on the floor, lot of times, but he always managed to stand up in time, before sehun could take advantage of him.</p><p>Sehun was fast, but he hadn’t a tactic, he just attacked, so after few minutes Chanyeol understood how he moved and he learned to block him, the other man was surprised by him, probably very few people had ever managed to stop him, and so he attacked him. Sehun badly fell, probably broking his ankle, chanyeol was now over him, his sword at sehun’s throat.</p><p>“ do you surrender?” he asked pressing the sword till he saw some blood</p><p>“ yes, I surrender” whispered sehun.</p><p>He won, he thought proudly, but he knew that was just the beginning.</p><p>Before the end of the first day he fought with another man, his name was Kris. He was taller than him and stronger, but unlike sehun he was very slow. Even if he hit him so hard that he knew he was going to have a very ugly bruise on his stomach, he won.</p><p>“ the first day is over!” announced a soldier</p><p>“ everyone who needs treatments follow the healers, then the losers will have to write their names on the paper you’ll find in the main hall and leave, the winners will have dinner and then you can go to rest”</p><p>“ young man, are you hurt?”</p><p>He turned around and saw a very young and beautiful lady.</p><p>“ I’m a healer, prince and I saw you being hit several times, are you ok?”</p><p>“ yes, don’t worry, nothing too bad”</p><p>She gave him a little box</p><p>“ please, apply this where you feel the pain before falling asleep tonight”</p><p>He smiled</p><p>“ thank you, you’re very kind”</p><p>Since he didn’t eat a lot for lunch and fighting burnt lot of energy he ate a lot, before falling exhausted on the bed.</p><p>He lifted his shirt, he was right, he had a big purple bruise on his stomach. He applied what the healer gave him and he finally closed his eyes.</p><p>He had been lucky that day, his adversaries were not at his level, but he had no idea what to expect from the following day.</p><p>He thought about Baekhyun, his smile, his voice. He was there for him, he didn’t have to forget it.</p><p> </p><p>Day after day he fought and he won. Not always it was easy and he had to receive treatments very often, also for deep wounds.</p><p>“ you’re strong, prince, but be more careful, I don’t want to see you here every night” told him the healer that night, after having stitched a cut on his temple.</p><p>When everything started they were in 100, after a week they were less than the half.</p><p>His adversaries that day had been two very strong princes, Jongdae and Luhan. They were smart and a smart soldier is very dangerous, they both observed him, trying to understand his moves and they were good at it, when the day ended he had so many new wounds that the healer was going to have lot of work to do, but once again he won.</p><p>“ before you all leave, I have a message from the king” said a soldier when all the duels were over.</p><p>“ he wants to give you all a gift tonight, since you’re all fighting hard. Tonight after dinner he’ll send the best dancers of the reign to your chambers”</p><p>All the men shouted for happiness.</p><p>“ animals” he thought.</p><p>Dancers, a nice way to say prostitutes.</p><p>He already knew how that night was going to end.</p><p>The delicious food of the dinner almost made him forget about the king’s gift, till he reached the chamber he shared with other men and few minutes later the dancers entered.</p><p>Boys, girls, all beautiful, all half naked.</p><p>Maybe he could stay there to watch the show, he liked seeing people dancing, and then just falling asleep, but he was so wrong.</p><p>Sleeping while all the men there were having sex was not easy, the moans were too loud.</p><p>He had to leave that chamber.</p><p>He was at the door when one of the dancers reached him</p><p>“ where are you going prince? Why don’t you join us? I want to make you feel good” he said, caressing his chest</p><p>“ I’m not interested”</p><p>“ oh, maybe you prefer one of the girls?”</p><p>“ no, i…”</p><p>“ oh, you’re in love, aren’t you?” he asked smiling</p><p>Was he?</p><p>“ I understand, prince” he said before leaving him and joining the orgy again.</p><p>He started to walk around, he was tired, he needed to sleep, but in that moment he needed silence, no the sounds of sex.</p><p>He walked and walked, maybe they had a garden, where he could take a rest till the dancers left. He had just walked around a corner when he bumped into someone.</p><p>“ I’m so sorry!” he suddenly exclaimed</p><p>“ chanyeol!”</p><p>His heart stopped beating.</p><p>Baekhyun was in front of him. He was wearing a nightgown, he remembered it, he wore it a night where they stayed up till the morning reading old books.</p><p>“ Chanyeol” he repeated</p><p>He couldn’t believe that Baekhyun was in front of him</p><p>“ it’s you, it’s really you Chanyeol! I thought I would have never seen you again, but then… when I saw you and you said your name I thought I saw a ghost”</p><p>“ I’m not a ghost”</p><p>“ I felt it when you bumped into me”</p><p>They laughed</p><p>“ why are you going around the palace?”</p><p>“ I can’t sleep because of your father generous gift”</p><p>“ ah, the dancers”</p><p>He nodded</p><p>“ why aren’t you enjoying the gift?”</p><p>Because of you</p><p>“ I’m just…very tired”</p><p>“ oh, I see”</p><p>“ and why is the prince going around the palace at this hour?”</p><p>“ I couldn’t sleep”</p><p>“ you had problems to sleep even years ago”</p><p>Baekhyun sadly smiled</p><p>“ yes, I just wish to have the same thoughts of that time, I thought those were problems, but now….”</p><p>He sounded so sad</p><p>“ is there something wrong?”</p><p>“ you haven’t changed, Chanyeol. You’re still kind as I remember”</p><p>Chanyeol blushed</p><p>“ and beautiful”</p><p>Did he really think he was beautiful?</p><p>“ Chanyeol, I need to know it, why are you here?”</p><p>For you.</p><p>That was the answer, but he was afraid, how would have Baekhyun reacted to that?</p><p>He was risking his life while fighting against the best warriors but he was afraid to say few words aloud.</p><p>“ I came here f-“</p><p>“ who is there?”</p><p>A guard was walking toward them</p><p>“ you need to go, Chanyeol, we can’t be seen together, go go!”</p><p>He had just turned his back to Baekhyun when the prince grabbed his arm</p><p>“ please, be careful Chanyeol!”</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the room the last dancers were leaving. The air smelled of sex and wine, he smirked.</p><p>Maybe that would have helped him the following day.</p><p>He met Baekhyun, he talked to him.</p><p>He fell asleep smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was right. His adversaries that day were very easy to fight, they were slow, distracted, their bodies still had to woke up, the alcohol and sex of the previous night made them weaker.</p><p>He won, and so the following day and the next.</p><p>Another week passed.</p><p>They were in ten.</p><p>Just ten of them.</p><p>Another week, before the final round.</p><p>“ the first prince who will join the last round is Kyungsoo!” announced a soldier.</p><p>He had seen him fighting, he was good. Fast, strong, smart and merciless, healers had lot of work because of him.</p><p>His duel was the last that day. His adversary was prince Yixing.</p><p>He was good and at that point, just a little step away from the final round, he was motivated as much as Chanyeol, he wanted to win and it showed.</p><p>That was his longest duel since the competition started, but he won.</p><p>“ prince Chanyeol will fight prince Kyungsoo in the last round tomorrow!” announced a soldier</p><p>He did it, he was so close to Baekhyun.</p><p>“ good luck for tomorrow, prince Chanyeol” exclaimed with a confident smirk Kyungsoo</p><p>“ good luck to you too”</p><p> </p><p>He was alone, in that big room that night.</p><p>A room where he got used to hear people snoring, breathing, having sex, a room where silence was never possible and now, he could even hear his heart beating.</p><p>He couldn’t lie to himself, he was scared.</p><p>He was so close to win, but also to lose.</p><p>Losing that competition meant losing Baekhyun, forever.</p><p>If he lost, Baekhyun would have married Kyungsoo.</p><p>“ no” he said to himself.</p><p>He went there to win, he promised his brother that he would have gone back home safe and sound and with a husband.</p><p>He had just closed his eyes, when someone knocked at the door.</p><p>“ if you’re a king’s gift, please go away, I need to sleep”</p><p>“ it’s me, Chanyeol”</p><p>Baekhyun?</p><p>He ran to open the door and there he was, Baekhyun, in the same nightgown, messy hair and his eyes were swollen, as someone who wasn’t sleeping for long time</p><p>“ Baekhyun? Why are you here? You can’t stay here, if they saw you…”</p><p>Baekhyun entered the chamber and closed the door.</p><p>“ win chanyeol, please”</p><p>He was scared</p><p>“ Baekhyun, are you ok?”</p><p>“ promise me you’ll win, please. I…I’ve heard things about Kyungsoo” he said shivering</p><p>So he wanted him to win for that.</p><p>It was ok, it didn’t matter if Baekhyun didn’t want him as husband, but if winning meant saving him, he had to defeat Kyungsoo</p><p>“ I will, Baekhyun, I won’t let you marry him”</p><p>He didn’t expect Baekhyun to be there, but he had never expected Baekhyun to hug him</p><p>Baekhyun was hugging him so tightly, as if he was falling</p><p>“ Baekhyun, I won’t let you marry him, ok? Look at me”</p><p>Baekhyun was crying</p><p>“ I’ll win”</p><p>“ don’t die Chanyeol, I don’t want you to die”</p><p>“ I won’t die, Baekhyun, this is a game, no one died!”</p><p>“ but now we’re at the end, you’re the only thing between Kyungsoo and his price, me, he won’t go easy on you, he’s ready to kill you to have me”</p><p>He hugged him harder</p><p>“ he won’t”</p><p>They stayed there, in each other’s arms, in silence.</p><p>It felt so good feeling baekhyun’s body against him</p><p>“ I should leave, you need to sleep before tomorrow”</p><p>“ be careful while going around the palace Baekhyun”</p><p>He smiled</p><p>“ you always worry about me. Chanyeol, see you tomorrow, as winner”</p><p>He had to win, he would have done everything for Baekhyun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In those weeks he got used to that arena, always full of men fighting, but that day it was silent. Just him and Kyungsoo</p><p>“ the king and the prince” announced a soldier</p><p>Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol turned their heads surprised, he didn’t know that they would have assisted to the duel.</p><p>“ prince Kyungsoo and price Chanyeol, me and my son wanted to assist at this final duel. We are both happy to see such courageous and strong warriors here, you worked a lot to arrive here, be proud of yourselves” said the king</p><p>“ thank you king” exclaimed together him and Kyungsoo</p><p>“ good luck to both of you” added Baekhyun, his voice was shacking</p><p>He couldn’t disappoint him.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s sword hit him hard.</p><p>The duel had just started and he was already on the floor, blood spreading from a cut on his leg.</p><p>He stood up, he tried to hit the other but Kyungsoo blocked him and hit him, he was on the floor again.</p><p>He couldn’t go on like that, Kyungsoo was trying to get him tired, before the final hit.</p><p>He had to stop thinking about Baekhyun and focusing on Kyungsoo.</p><p>He was much taller than him, he kicked him and Kyungsoo was finally on the floor for the first time.</p><p>That was a mistake, because from there Kyungsoo, while he was approaching him, used his sword to hit his ankles, making him fall.</p><p>He kept hitting his legs, that was his tactic.</p><p>It hurt, standing up was hard, too hard.</p><p>For a moment he thought that he could have never get up again, but using the sword to help him he was finally standing up when Kyungsoo kicked the sword, making him lose his balance.</p><p>“ you can’t beat me, Chanyeol”</p><p>He hit him in the face, he could feel the blood in his mouth.</p><p>“ I’ll have him, Chanyeol, that whore will be mine”</p><p>Another kick.</p><p>His head hurt, he wanted to close his eyes and rest.</p><p>He looked at the border of the arena, where the king and Baekhyun were.</p><p>He looked at Baekhyun.</p><p>He could see fear in his eyes.</p><p>He couldn’t leave him, he couldn’t.</p><p>“ he’ll never be yours” he exclaimed spitting blood</p><p>With a hand he grabbed kyungsoo’ ankle making him lose his balance</p><p>He moved fast, despite his whole body ached, and now he was over Kyungsoo and he was hitting him again and again. His hands hurt and were covered with kyungsoo’s blood</p><p>“ surrender”</p><p>“ never”</p><p>He hit him again, this time using the grip of the sword</p><p>“ surrender”</p><p>“ you have to kill me, Chanyeol”</p><p>He pointed the sword to Kyungsoo’s throat</p><p>“ you can’t even stand up, Kyungsoo, I won, I won’t kill you”</p><p>He won. Kyungsoo was over.</p><p>He turned around, ready to look at Baekhyun, ready to see him smiling but suddenly someone was screaming his name.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, behind you!”</p><p>Baekhyun was screaming at him</p><p>He turned around just in time to see Kyungsoo ready to kill him, but he was faster.</p><p>When Kyungsoo reached him, he found himself with chanyeol’s sword in his chest.</p><p>“ you won” he whispered, while blood was spilling from his mouth and life was leaving his body</p><p>“ prince park Chanyeol won the competition!” announced a soldier</p><p>He could hear clapping and people cheering him.</p><p>The last thing he saw before passing out was Baekhyun running towards him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ prince? Can you hear me?”</p><p>He could hear a voice, he slowly opened his eyes and he saw the healer in front of him.</p><p>She was smiling</p><p>“ you’re finally awake prince Chanyeol we were so worried for you!”</p><p>“ did I win?”</p><p>“ yes, prince Chanyeol, you won”</p><p>Baekhyun.</p><p>He needed to go to him</p><p>“ easy, you can’t leave this bed, not yet, your wounds still have to heal!”</p><p>“ but I need to go”</p><p>“ I’m sure you can wait to marry prince Baekhyun, but unless you want to faint and lose blood during your first night wedding you have to listen to me, ok?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“ I won” he exclaimed smiling before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up again, he was on a big soft bed. The room around him was the room of a prince, not a big room shared with other noisy men.</p><p>“ you’re awake!”</p><p>Baekhyun, Baekhyun was there.</p><p>The prince rushed toward him, joining him on the bed and he was now hugging him</p><p>“ I’m not supposed to be here, we should not see each other before the wedding but I couldn’t wait, I needed to see you Chanyeol”</p><p>“ Baekhyun, I love being hugged, but now it hurts”</p><p>“ oh, sorry”</p><p>“ don’t worry”</p><p>“ you’re alive, you kept your promise”</p><p>“ I always keep my promises”</p><p>“ and we’re going to be married”</p><p>“ how do you feel about that?”</p><p>“ you saved me from marrying that man!”</p><p>He didn’t answer his question, of course</p><p>“ Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ mmm?”</p><p>“ I’m happy It’s you. I’m very happy it’s you”</p><p>He smiled, at least he knew that he was happy, that was enough to him.</p><p>“ so see you tomorrow at the wedding”</p><p>“ see you tomorrow future husband”</p><p>Baekhyun giggled</p><p>“ I like it”</p><p> </p><p>He did it. Not only he was safe and sound after having fought with all the best warriors of that time, not only he saved Baekhyun from a wedding with a rough and evil man, but he was going to marry him!</p><p>He knew that Baekhyun didn’t feel the same, he knew that even if they were going to be husband and husband to Baekhyun they would have been friends forever, but Baekhyun was happy and that was all that mattered.</p><p>If that was the only way to stay by his side, Chanyeol was ready for this adventure.</p><p>He couldn’t sleep that night, he had never felt like that. He often couldn’t sleep because of fear, anxiety, even because of the pain of wounds, but it was the first time in his life he couldn’t sleep because he was happy.</p><p>He had never attended a wedding, he didn’t know what to expect but knowing king Junmyeon he had to be ready to something big and rich.</p><p> </p><p>“ prince Chanyeol, can I come i?” he opened his eyes, the sun was entering the room through the big window</p><p>“ Chanyeol?”</p><p>He knew that voice!</p><p>“ Jongin?”</p><p>The door opened and his brother appeared.</p><p>“ how? Why are you here?” he asked surprised</p><p>“ I couldn’t miss my brother’s wedding! King Junmyeon sent a messenger to announce us your victory and the wedding and he also invited me and our father here”</p><p>“ is father here?”</p><p>“ no Chanyeol, but he really wanted to come, but you know, he became too old for such a journey. He told me to tell you that when you go back first he will hit you because you ran away to join such a dangerous thing and then he will hug you because he’s very proud of you and happy for your wedding with prince Baekhyun”</p><p>Chanyeol laughed</p><p>“ I’m happy you’re here Jongin, I’m so nervous”</p><p>“ relax chanyeol, it’s just a wedding!”</p><p>Few minutes later a servant entered to leave him the clothes he had to wear.</p><p>“ so, how do I look, Jongin?”</p><p>His brother was laughing</p><p>“ I look that bad?” he asked worried</p><p>“ no, you look perfect, I’m laughing because I have never seen you like this, you really look like a prince”</p><p>He looked in the mirror, did he look like a prince?</p><p>“ come on, stop staring at yourself, you have a beautiful prince to marry, let’s go”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time he saw the main hall that crowded and noisy.</p><p>Everyone stopped to bow to him and congrat to him.</p><p>“ you’re famous” said laughing his brother</p><p>Since he didn’t want to be rude and he stopped to greet everyone it took time to reach the altar that had been put where usually there were the thrones.</p><p>The priest and the king were there.</p><p>“ Prince Chanyeol!” exclaimed the king</p><p>“ king” he said bowing</p><p>“ I’m very happy it’s going to be you, you know, I still remember years ago when you came here with your father, Baekhyun had lot of fun with you, so I’m sure he’s happy that you won the competition”</p><p>“ it’s an honour for me, king!”</p><p>The king took his place on his throne, while the priest was smiling at him.</p><p>“ are you ready?” he asked</p><p>He nodded, his hands were sweating.</p><p>Suddenly everyone went silence and the singer started to sing.</p><p>The door opened and Baekhyun entered.</p><p>He looked beautiful, he was wearing his soldier uniform, he looked like a real king.</p><p>When he met his eyes, Baekhyun smiled at him, such a bright smile that chanyeol felt a wave of happiness through his body.</p><p>“ hey” he exclaimed when he finally reached him</p><p>“ hey” he said back</p><p>The priest was talking, but he couldn’t focus on his words, he couldn’t stop looking at Baekhyun.</p><p>Was that beautiful human being going to be his husband, for real?</p><p>“ chanyeol, you’re staring at me” whispered at him Baekhyun</p><p>“s-sorry” he said blushing</p><p>“ I wasn’t complaining“ he said winking at him</p><p>“ you’re now married. You’ll be husband and husband, you’ll share this life with all its beautiful and hard moments and you’ll share death. You’ll be friend and lovers, you’ll be there for each other, from now till the end”</p><p>“ I think that now the princes can kiss” said the king, while everyone started to cheer them</p><p>He didn’t think about hat, of course he wanted to kiss him, but he would have liked to share that moment just with him, not in front of all those people.</p><p>“ can i?” Baekhyun was looking at him, his soft hand on his neck</p><p>He nodded and baekhyun’s mouth was on his.</p><p>It was very fast, he didn’t even have the time to enjoy it because people went to congrat to them, but he was happy. He had kissed Baekhyun.</p><p>They were married but that day they didn’t have the time to stay together, too many people, even when they sat next to each other for the banquet, they just shared some smiles and looks.</p><p>It was night when some guests finally left.</p><p>“ ok everyone greets the new couple, I think they deserve their first night together after this long day” said the king, making them both blush</p><p>They walked in silence, side by side till the room that they would have shared.</p><p>“ prince Baekhyun” he said, opening the door to the other</p><p>“ I married a gentleman” he said making them both laugh</p><p>They had been in the same room, even on the same bed, talking and reading, in the past, but that time it was different. Now not only they were two grow up men, but they were also married.</p><p>“ come, sit Chanyeol I won’t eat you...unless you’d like that” said Baekhyun giggling</p><p>“ are you flirting with your husband?”</p><p>“ maybe”</p><p>They laughed.</p><p>They were on the bed, Chanyeol sat with this back against the wall, Baekhyun in front of him, with crossed legs.</p><p>“ we’re married, but we still haven’t had the chance to talk, Chanyeol. I want to talk with you, I missed talking to you, when you left”</p><p>“ me too”</p><p>“ so, as my friend and now husband, will you be sincere with me?”</p><p>He nodded</p><p>“ why did you join the competition?”</p><p>“ When I left you I knew that I would have never seen you again Baekhyun and this thought hunted me, every day. Probably you will think I’m an idiot and probably also creepy, but I couldn’t forget you, I couldn’t. When I heard about the completion I knew that was my only chance to see you again”</p><p>“ you risked your life because you wanted to see me again?”</p><p>“ Yes. Actually I had one fear, just one and it wasn’t being killed during the duels. I wanted you Baekhyun, I understood that I was ready to risk it all for you because i…”</p><p>He took a deep breath</p><p>No, he was already saying too much, he couldn’t say that he did it becaude he loved him, he didn’t want to scare him.</p><p>“ my only fear was that you had forgotten me”</p><p>“ forgetting you? Chanyeol, how could i? When you left I didn’t realize it, it took me time. Just after months and moths I understood why I felt like that, why I was always sad. I missed you, Chanyeol. I also knew that I would have never seen you again and I was torturing myself for nothing, I tried to forget you, but I couldn’t. I just gave up to the hope to see you again but then you appeared here, I couldn’t believe it. I prayed Chanyeol, every day, I prayed for you to win”</p><p>“ you wanted me to win? “</p><p>Of course, at the end he was the only one that he knew, of course he would have preferred to marry him, just for that.</p><p>“ of course Chanyeol, of course I wanted the man that I…that I love to win so I could marry him”</p><p>“ w-what?”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled</p><p>“ at first I didn’t believe it, but then I asked myself, why did I feel that bad when you left? I knew that what I felt was not just the love you feel for a friend, and when I saw you again weeks ago i had the proof of my feelings, because god only knows how I didn’t faint that day for the happiness”</p><p>“ Baekhyun?”</p><p>“ come here, near me”</p><p>The prince crawled between his legs.</p><p>“ you’re so beautiful”</p><p>“ I want to kiss you, can i-“</p><p>Chanyeol pulled him between his arms and kissed him.</p><p>“ I waited this moment for too long” whispered Baekhyun</p><p>“ then we should not waste other time”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun looked at him, he couldn’t understand his look</p><p>“ if you want it, of course” he added shyly</p><p>Baekhyun kissed him</p><p>“ of course I want it, Chanyeol, you can’t imagine how happy I am to be here, between your arms, I’m just…you know that I don’t have any experience”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled</p><p>“ Baekhyun, me too i…waited, for you”</p><p>“ for me?”</p><p>He nodded</p><p>“ I really want you Chanyeol”</p><p>“ and you have me, prince Baekhyun”</p><p>They started to kiss again, the more they kissed the more intense the kisses became.</p><p>Once Baekhyun was done with his mouth, once their lips were both swollen and red, he started to kiss his neck, sucking and biting.</p><p>“ I didn’t know your neck was so sensitive” he exclaimed when Chanyeol moaned</p><p>“ can i?” he asked, pointing at this shirt</p><p>Chanyeol took it off.</p><p>“ all these scars, Chanyeol you have them because of me” he sadly said while gently touching his chest</p><p>“ I’d do it again and again, Baekhyun, I’d let those men cut my legs, if that means having you”</p><p>Baekhyun started to kiss his scars, one after one.</p><p>“ do they hurt?”</p><p>“ no, don’t worry, you can be less gentle”</p><p>Baekhyun smirked</p><p>“ really?”</p><p>They looked at each other, in the eyes, for few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to him.</p><p>Few seconds later they were both naked, he was over Baekhyun, who kept moving his hip against him, looking for friction</p><p>“ my needy prince”</p><p>“ as if you don’t want the same”</p><p>They both laughed</p><p>“ I can’t believe such a god is in my bed”</p><p>“ chanyeol, I’m just Baekhyun, your old friend and now husband, not a god”</p><p>“ but you’re too beautiful to be human, believe me”</p><p>He kissed him</p><p>“ every inch of you” he started to trace baekhyun’s body with his fingers.</p><p>His jawline, his neck, his chest, his hips</p><p>“ it’s perfect”</p><p>His thighs.</p><p>He saw him shivering when his hands slipped between his thighs.</p><p>“ stop playing with me prince Chanyeol and take me”</p><p>“ I might be inexpert Baekhyun, but I know that it takes time if I don’t want to hurt, so let me play, do you trust me?”</p><p>“ of course”</p><p>“ turn on your belly”</p><p>“ it’s so strange, years ago I would have never thought to find myself like this”</p><p>“ naked and under me?” asked Chanyeol making him laugh</p><p>“ yes and married to you”</p><p>He took his time to admire and praise baekhyun’s body, touching and kissing every inch of it.</p><p>His butt was so soft, he couldn’t help but lean and kiss him.</p><p>“ Chanyeol” he whispered</p><p>“ let me take care of you”</p><p>He had never done it, but he dreamt it so many times, he dreamt to taste Baekhyun, to make him cum just with this tongue and finally he was going to do it. He spread his butt’s cheeks with his hands and took what he had always wanted.</p><p>As soon as baekhyun felt his tongue he moaned and Chanyeol understood that he was going to become addicted to his moans.</p><p>“ Chanyeol more, I need more”</p><p>He stopped what he was doing to suck his fingers.</p><p>“ tell me if it hurts” he said while slowly pressing his finger inside him</p><p>“ Chanyeol!”</p><p>“ did I hurt you?” he asked worried</p><p>“ don’t you dare pulling it out, go on, more”</p><p>He smiled</p><p>Two fingers, he could feel him clenching around them.</p><p>“ I want you, Chanyeol”</p><p>“ I don’t want to hurt you, you’re…tight”</p><p>Baekhyun lifted his upper body using his elbows and he turned his head to look at him</p><p>“ you risked your life for me, Chanyeol, your body is full of scars, that was your price to be here. I think that I can handle a little pain to finally have you like I want”</p><p>His heart was so full of love</p><p>“ ok, but I want to look at you while I’ll be in you”</p><p>“ if it hurts…”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, just do it, ok? If I don’t feel you inside me in a few seconds I’m going to add a new scar to your beautiful chest”</p><p>“ wow I married a rough man in bed”</p><p>He kissed him, while Baekhyun lifted his legs on his shoulders. With a hand he was caressing his thighs, with the other he lead his cock to baekhyun’s entrance.</p><p>“ do not be afraid of hurting me Chanyeol, I can feel your tip, go on”</p><p>It was his first time, he had never imagined how it would have felt. The more he pushed himself in Baekhyun the more he thought that was what you felt when you’re reaching heaven.</p><p>Baekhyun was tight and hot and it felt so good.</p><p>“ are you ok?” he asked kissing him</p><p>“ you’re not even half way, prince, dare more”</p><p>“ but..”</p><p>Baekhyun moved his hips, taking him deeper and making them both moan</p><p>“ dare more”</p><p>“ it will be funny being your husband, Baekhyun”</p><p>He put his hands on baekhyun’s hips and pushed himself inside him. All of him, roughly.</p><p>Baekhyun let out a loud moan and he could see tears in his eyes.</p><p>“ that was too much, I’m an idiot” he said worried</p><p>Baekhyun put his hands on his shoulder, pulling him toward him. Their faces were so near that he could count his eyelashes</p><p>“ the time I had to wait for seeing you again was too long, now prince Chanyeol remind me that I’m yours”</p><p>Sweet and rough at the same time.</p><p>Sweet words and words that he would have never thought to hear from Baekhyun.</p><p>The perfection.</p><p>He felt it, the orgasm. It was near.</p><p>He could feel it coming, he knew that also Baekhyun was near, for the way he was moaning louder a louder, his cheeks were red, he looked like a naughty fairy.</p><p>“ Chanyeol” he moaned</p><p>He leaned to kiss him.</p><p>“ I know, me too”</p><p>Cumming while being inside Baekhyun, not in his own hands, was something else. He had never thought an orgasm could be so beautiful.</p><p>He kept moving, till Baekhyun came too, till they were a sweaty and sticky mess, but they were happy.</p><p>Last rough, deep thrust, hitting the right spot and he collapsed on the bed.</p><p>He closed his eyes, to enjoy the moment, to enjoy every feelings that were going through his body like a wave.</p><p>He felt Baekhyun rolling beside him, he kissed his cheek.</p><p>“ I love you, Chanyeol”</p><p>He smiled</p><p>“ I know you’re not sleeping”</p><p>He laughed and opened his eyes</p><p>“ I thought I was dreaming”</p><p>“ look around, we’re a mess, and look at my body, I have marks everywhere. It wasn’t’ a dream”</p><p>“ how do you feel? Did It hurt?”</p><p>“ a little, at first, but it felt so good Chanyeol, I loved it”</p><p>“ I loved it too, my prince”</p><p>“ so what do you want to do?”</p><p>“ a bath, right now”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed</p><p>“ no I mean, about us”</p><p>“ what do you mean?”</p><p>“ we’re married, Chanyeol, this is a new chapter of our life that we’ll share together, what do you want to do ? where do you want to stay?”</p><p>Chanyeol started to play with baekhyun’s hair</p><p>“ your father never allowed you to leave the palace, you always saw the world through books”</p><p>He nodded</p><p>“ so I’ll show you the world”</p><p>“ really?”</p><p>“ everything you want Baekhyun, you’ll have it, you deserve everything”</p><p>Baekhyun kissed him</p><p>“ having you is everything I want, I’m already happy, but I won’t say not your proposal”</p><p> </p><p>“ so where do you want to go first?” asked him Chanyeol after they took a warm bath together and now they were cuddling on the bed</p><p>“ I want to see your palace Chanyeol, you talked to me a lot about your home, I’d like to visit it and know you father”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ are you sure you can ride?” asked Chanyeol</p><p>They didn’t sleep, they couldn’t. They spent the night talking, between sweet touches and kisses.</p><p>The morning they greeted the king and with Jongin they started to ride towards chanyeol’s reign</p><p>“ is that a suggestion for tonight, Chanyeol? Because I’m sure I can” answered Baekhyun with a smirk, making Jongin laugh</p><p>“ I meant the horse, Baekhyun”</p><p>“ why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“ I see, I let you your privacy guys” said Jongin, winking at him and leaving them behind</p><p>“ after yesterday, I thought that maybe you know…your butt”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed</p><p>“ prince Chanyeol, you weren’t that rough and you took care of me, I’m fine, really”</p><p> </p><p>“ we’re here, look, there is my palace” exclaimed happily Chanyeol</p><p>They took more time than usual to arrive because Baekhyun wanted to look around, he was so curios about everything.</p><p>“ you know Baekhyun, when I left my house I promised two things to my brother, that I would have come back safe and sound and with a husband”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled</p><p>“ I’m happy you kept your promise, Chanyeol”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! If you're reading this it means that you read this fic and i want to say thank you for that and also if you left comments, it means a lot to me! I hope you liked this fic and i know it's short, but if i have the right inspiration i will write a sequel! If you're a reader of mine you know that i tend to write lot of things but not long because i have too many ideas ahahaah </p><p>If you have twitter this is my account where i post tweet fics, chanbaek content and i interact with readers https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>